


Patience...

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Knitting, M/M, guess who loves to knit, the girl who can also write short things shen she tries, yeah its me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... does not go well with needles. Or, Benvolio tries to teach Mercutio how to knit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an attempt (more like a challenge, actually) to see if I could keep something 500 words long without going on for ages. I think I pulled it off.

“I can’t do this, Ben.”

“Mercutio,” Benvolio sighed, reaching over and attempting to guide his boyfriend’s hands in their motions. The long silver needles clutched in Mercutio’s grip glinted in the sunlight streaming through the window; the yarn in his lap had long since been turned into a tangled mass. “You’re doing it wrong, you’re too impatient. Here, pull the knitting over the needle like this-”

“I can’t do this.” Mercutio hung his head, coming dangerously close to stabbing himself in the eye with his own knitting needle. “I’m not a patient person.”

“I know you aren’t. Here, just let me show you.”

“Show me what?” the blond scoffed. “This is pointless. Fruitless. An empty task. There’s no sense behind it. Spare yourself the exhaustion, Benvolio, and abandon me to my fate.”

Benvolio rolled his eyes; no matter the situation, somehow he always underestimated Mercutio’s ability to make everything overdramatic. It really was a superhuman skill; the boy could turn reading a book into a party, and baking cookies into a revolution. For Mercutio, learning how to knit was apparently the end of the world. If it wasn’t so amusing, Benvolio might have almost regretted asking if he could teach him. “Stop whining,” he retorted, gently taking the other boy’s hands in his. Mercutio allowed this with no protest, though Benvolio suspected that he just liked the fact that his boyfriend was touching him.

Mercutio’s hands were too tense; that was the first problem. Carefully, Benvolio began to massage his lover’s fingers and joints, causing Mercutio to let out a light chuckle. Smirking, Benvolio pressed a kiss to his knuckles and then took up the needles once more, twining the yarn around and placing them back in Mercutio’s waiting hands. “There,” he said, sounding satisfied. “I put the yarn on for you. What do you do now?”

Mercutio blinked down at the knitting in utter bafflement. “I… don’t suppose answering ‘receive more kisses’ would actually entail me to any more kisses?”

Benvolio fought the urge to roll his eyes; he failed to keep a straight face. “No. It wouldn’t. But a new scarf just might get you even more than a simple kiss.”

Here was the drive that Mercutio had needed; the blond’s eyes lit up, and he took up the needles again with fervor. “Ask and you shall receive, Benvolio,” he replied eagerly, shooting his boyfriend a grin. “I’ll knit you a scarf that will strangle you with it’s magnificence!”

His dark haired boyfriend let out a laugh. “Well if you want me dead, you won’t get all those kisses you were hoping for, will you?”

“Hmm…” Mercutio pretended to consider this solemnly. “You may be right. You know, I think I might need a bit more motivation…”

Benvolio planted another quick kiss on the corner of Mercutio’s mouth, and his boyfriend beamed. The needles made quiet clicking noises as Mercutio moved rapidly, a second pair of hands gently caressing his wrists and shadowing his motions with their own.


End file.
